


rainy day

by irlkami



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hugs, I ADORE THEM, M/M, Mentioned Miklan (Fire Emblem), Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier Needs A Hug, im listening to the world caves in and being emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkami/pseuds/irlkami
Summary: A sigh ghosts over Felix's lips, copper eyes watching Sylvain closely, his chest tightening his expression, the distant stare into his face, his eyes glazed over. Without saying anything, Felix pulls himself up on the bed, kneeling on Sylvain's lap, letting out a quiet "oof" as Sylvain's head drops onto his chest, Felix's hands resting on his shoulders.He counted 10 heartbeats until Sylvain says anything."You're warm."
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 65





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> my fic kept getting deleted GRGRG  
> but this is inspired by @emilyliuwho on twitter, who made this!! all   
> credit to her  
> https://twitter.com/emilyliuwho/status/1285983144714203136

All Felix could hear was the pitter-patter of rain on his umbrella, and the steady pounding of his feet on the slick pavement as he walked, the weight of the bags on his back uncomfortable. Rain was weather that he never liked much, it gave him a headache. It was cold, soaking into his skin and chilling him to the core, hair sticking to his forehead with moisture. Plus, it was loud and annoying. Felix was annoyed as it was, and the weather only made it worse.

He sighs, pushing himself to walk. His house wasn't too far from where he was now. Pulling out his phone, he unlocks it, his finger hovering on Sylvain's contact, stopping above the green call button. Felix was tempted. The older man came over in this weather, anyways, it was starting to thunder. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Felix spots a head of bright red hair, and he stops in his tracks, doing a double-take. What are the odds? Sylvain sat on the curb, his arms wrapped around his head, face pressed between his knees, his fingers curled tightly in his locks. It looked like he was shaking, shuddering breaths rattling his chest. Felix bites his lip, letting out an exasperated breath. 

Kneeling next to Sylvain, he moves his umbrella over the trembling man, staring at him with a tired expression. His thoughts were racing, though he never showed it. His look softens once Sylvain lifts his head, confused, letting his arms lower, his brown eyes still rimmed red. Felix's heart twists when he notices the red. Had he been crying? He doesn't cry often.

"Aren't you a bit old to be this dramatic?" Felix asks, his words harsh, but his tone only conveyed weariness. His lips became a tight line when Sylvain laughs dryly, no humor behind it. Extending his hand, he helps the older up, still holding onto his hand. 

It was terribly cold. It shook. 

Felix hated it when Sylvain was upset.

* * *

He was in his smallclothes, only a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt tossed on, waiting for Sylvain to finish with his bath. His thoughts were all too loud, too much. What happened? Why was he on the street? How long was he out there? 

Felix's thoughts were interrupted by Sylvain coming in, his hair cleaned and damp, staying eerily silent. Standing from his position on the bed, Felix sits Sylvain down, the former grabbing a clean towel and drying off the ginger's face. Water dripped from Sylvain's hair.

"Don't drip water onto my bed." Felix's voice was quiet, cutting through the silence of the room. No smile came to the redhead's face, not even a forced one. His eyes looked pained, distant. Miklan's influence. Sylvain didn't have to say anything for Felix to know. 

Setting the towel aside, Felix lifts his hand to Sylvain's cheek, lifting his face up to look into his own. His cheek was chilling to the touch. 

"Just how long were you sitting out there?" He asks, rubbing a thumb over the older man's cheekbone, his brows furrowing. "You're still cold. Even though you took a bath." 

Sylvain gave no answer.

_"You're worthless. Nothing more than a title, you entitled brat. Something to be discarded." Miklan's voice was disgusted, cold, like a knife into Sylvain's chest. He couldn't breathe with the terror, with the guilt that filled his body. He was so cold._

A sigh ghosts over Felix's lips, copper eyes watching Sylvain closely, his chest tightening his expression, the distant stare into his face, his eyes glazed over. Without saying anything, Felix pulls himself up on the bed, kneeling on Sylvain's lap, letting out a quiet "oof" as Sylvain's head drops onto his chest, Felix's hands resting on his shoulders.

He counted 10 heartbeats until Sylvain says anything.

"You're warm."

His throat constricts. Felix wraps an arm around Sylvain's shoulders, pulling him into his chest, his other hand coming up to card through Sylvain's damp hair.

Sylvain's breath shook. Wet tears soaked into Felix's shirt, but he could care less. 

"Really warm."


End file.
